encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Brilyante ng Lupa
Brilyante ng Lupa is one of the four elemental gems. The gem grants its owner with earth-based powers. If the beholder has this power, its owner's strength is heightened and diversified, enabling the person to control the earth, vegetation and nature. In this sense, the beholder can conjure earthquakes, communicate with plants and animals, shapeshift into any flora or fauna and heal herself. It can also command any plants like for example when Danaya commanded the trees' twigs to bind the Lireo soldiers when they attacked her. Without the presence of the gem of earth, plants would wilt, animals would die, and beings in Encantadia would weaken and would soon die. This has been experienced when Danaya once lost the gem of earth. 2016 series Abilities granted to its keeper So far, the known abilities that the gem grants its keeper are: * Geokinesis - ability to control and manipulate earth and earth-based materials. * Earthquake - '''power to create earthquakes. The magnitude varies to how the keeper wants the intensity to be. Danaya attempted to create an earthquake when she is bargaining with Hagorn and Pirena to restore the warmth and light through Encantadia. Danaya can also undo the damage caused by the earthquake. * '''Healing - '''power to recover from any wound whether it is just a light or heavy wound. Danaya used the gem to heal herself after getting wounded by Pirena. * '''Therianthropy '- '''ability of human beings to metamorphose into other animals by means of shapeshifting. Danaya transforms into a wolf to escape from Pirena, and also transforms into an eagle during her attempts to revive Lira. * '''Earth Shield - '''Danaya bestows blessings to Lira. She used the gem to give Lira a protection from Pirena and to any weapon, made of earthly resources. * '''Plant Manipulation - '''power to control plant-life.When Danaya is in the mortal world, Danaya manipulated a banana tree to bear its fruits and give it to the street children. * '''Terrakinesis' - is the ability to control geologic materials such as minerals, dirt and rocks. Danaya manipulate rocks while fighting the bandidos. ''Danaya also used this ability to help Lira saw her mother's facial features through rocks. * '''Zoolingualism '- the power to talk to animal life forms and understand their reactions. Danaya can talk to Awoo and other forms of pashnea. *However, its power is only limited on land. Story The Brilyante ng Lupa was entrusted to Armeo by Cassiopeia as a share of the Sapirians of the Mother Gem. The conclusion of the war between Hathoria and Sapiro ended with both armies losing a massive amount of soldiers and their respective rulers. The gem was passed unto Raquim before Armeo passes away due to blood loss. Raquim brought it to Mine-a along with the other two gems. Mine-a also used the gem along with the other three gems to curse the Hathors. When not in Mine-a's possession, Mine-a would keep the gem in a guarded chamber along with the other three gems. Pirena tried to take the gem away but it vanished into dust showing that the gem has a sense of security. After the gem of fire was stolen by Pirena, Mine-a decided it is best if she entrusts a gem to each of her daughters for safekeeping. Mine-a entrusted the gem of earth to Danaya. Danaya keeps the gem of earth even she was sent to to the mortal world. Pirena tried to take the gem of earth from Danaya but failed to do it because the latter managed to escape when she used the gem to transform her into a werewolf. Hagorn plans to retrieve the gem of earth from Danaya. They managed to capture Danaya but she summoned the gem of earth to be free from her possession; hide until Danaya will retrieve it again and not allow any Hathor to be the new owner of it. Danaya came back to Encantadia along with Lira. Danaya called to the gem of earth to return to her possession to help them on their journey to Devas. 2005-2006 series The Brilyante ng Lupa was first kept by Armeo when Cassiopeia divided the hope gem and gave the Sapirians their share. Armeo kept the gem in a necklace that he always wears. Arvak later waged a war against Sapiro to get the Brilyante ng Lupa from them. The gem was shown as a solid item. The gem was kept on a bag along with the two other gems collected by Arvak. Raquim managed to retrieve the gems and gave them to Mine-a for safekeeping. Since then it was kept inside a sealed room in Lireo. When Pirena had successfully stole the gem of fire Mine-a realized it is no longer safe to leave the other gems in the sealed room thus, she entrusted this to Danaya. Danaya uses the gem mostly for healing purposes. Danaya lost the gem after an eagle snatched it when she is about to use it to heal Lira. When the gem got lost, the plants and animals in Encantadia felt the effects of losing the gem. Danaya had to retrieve the gem under the sea. When Danaya retrieved the gem, the situation in Encantadia became normal again. The gem had always been in Danaya's possession until, when Avria switched bodies with Danaya, the gem became in her possession. After Avria got killed, Ether became its keeper. Ether used its spirit guide against Danaya knowing that Danaya cannot hurt the guide. When Amihan killed Ether the gem returned to Danaya's possession. Gallery Danaya12.jpg|Minea bestows the Earth Gem to Danaya Encantadia_14.png|Danaya using the Brilyante ng Lupa 2016Lupa.jpg|The concept of the 2016 design of the gem. CoxA04xVIAUkm2v.jpg|In 2016 requel, Danaya receives Brilyante ng lupa. Videos Category:Brilyantes Category:Items